Dove ci sono le nubi c'è sempre la pioggia
by X Inori x
Summary: -One Shot- A short walk under the rain opens opportunites. 1880


A/N: This is my first 1880 fic, so I'm sorry if its weird! Also I kinda wrote this on a whim. Review kudasai (please)!

* * *

_**Dove ci sono le nubi c'è sempre la pioggia**_

The rain poured down silently, it was another dreary gray afternoon in Namimori. Yamamoto like others who had forgotten umbrellas ran through the afternoon down pour.

Unlike most people, Yamamoto enjoyed the jog, though running was useless. As he was completely soaked, despite the little protection his book-bag gave him from the rain.

Up ahead Yamamoto noticed a slender figure dressed in black, walking casual whilst holding a jet black umbrella. Yamamoto smiled and began to speed up. Approaching the person from behind, he tapped the figure lightly on the shoulder as he ducked under the umbrella.

"Hey, Hibari."

Hibari, the one who was holding the umbrella glanced up at the younger boy, without saying a word.

"Do you mind if I walk with you a bit?" Yamamoto asked even though, he has invited himself in, not to mention he was already soaking wet. Hibari looked at him, he said nothing but muttered, "Do what you want."

Yamamoto smiled and thanked Hibari as they walked down the street.

As they walked, Yamamoto slipped his hand on top of Hibari's in order to grab the umbrella. Hibari shot an annoyed look at Yamamoto, while Yamamoto smiled whilst holding the umbrella. It didn't occur to Hibari that Yamamoto was taller and it would be better if he were to hold the umbrella.

But Hibari wasn't paying attention to the obvious detail, what caused him to be annoyed, was the fact that Yamamoto had touched him.

Hibari didn't like being touched, yet for some reason he was truly annoyed because the touch didn't last long.

"Hey, Hibari where exactly do you live?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I can walk you home."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"That way I can borrow this umbrella." Hibari said nothing, after awhile he spoke again.

"Don't you have one?"

"I do."

Hibari once again didn't say anything, but he was getting angry. He didn't like being toyed with, but then again, Yamamoto was one of the few people who could get away with such a task- much less to his knowledge of course.

"But it gives me an excuse for us to walk together again." Yamamoto smiled. Hibari blushed slightly. Noticing this Yamamoto looked away with a blush upon his own face.

After moments of awkward silence, and the sound of rain, once again Yamamoto spoke.

"So… is it alright?"

Hibari looked at Yamamoto for a second. Their eyes met briefly until Hibari pushed Yamamoto. Yamamoto lost his footing and fell down along with losing grip on the umbrella.

"Ouch." Yamamoto muttered as he stood up again, picking up the umbrella. He looked at Hibari who had a hurt expression on his face, despite the fact he tried to hide it with that cold exterior he would hold every now and then.

Suddenly Hibari turned to face Yamamoto with that cold glare of his once more, Yamamoto shivered.

"I'm soaked now." Hibari whispered.

"Ah… sorry." Yamamoto said looking down with embarrassment, as he held the umbrella out for Hibari.

Hibari began to cough a little as well as shiver. "I catch colds easily." He said.

"I- I didn't know!" Yamamoto stuttered.

"That's why take me home."

"Huh?"

"Your place is closer isn't it?"

"Yeah… how did you…" Yamamoto didn't say anything further as Hibari shot him another glare.

"So take me there." Yamamoto nodded, though he didn't really understand what this all meant. As though reading his mind, Hibari replied,

"Didn't you want to be together longer?"

Yamamoto blushed as he slowly processed the information. But the end result was the same as Yamamoto planned, but he would be with Hibari longer.

"Wait… hold on… how did you…"

Hibari didn't say anything, he turned away to hide the blush on his face. Yamamoto didn't say anything but he too turned away to hide the blush on his face. The two of them continued walking underneath the black umbrella, while the rain continued to pour.

There was no sign of it letting up, but it was certain that the clouds didn't plan on leaving any time soon. And where there are clouds… there is always rain.

* * *

A/N: Not a lot of action, but oh well it was cute right?! If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know! Review kudasai(please)!


End file.
